Fortune's End Timeline (Off the Record)
:For the events in Dead Rising 2, see Fortune's End Timeline. This timeline tracks the times and dates of important events and other happenings during the Fortune City Incident in the Off the Record universe. Therefore, the following events are not considered canon in the main series. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record September 25, 2011 Before 3:00 am *Frank West, compete on Terror is Reality. Tyrone King and his co-hostesses, Amber and Crystal Bailey, present Frank with his prize money. *Frank overhears TK and Brandon Whittaker planning something but is caught and attacked by T.K.'s henchmen. *Brandon plants a bomb at the Fortune City Arena, releasing the zombies in captivity. *The resultant zombie outbreak causes the deaths of Pat Berkson, Andrea Brenser, Helen Bonner, Drake Danton, Tom Ebersole, Jeremiah Eckland, Noah Hawthorne, Adrian Lee, Alice Paynter, Lance Pennington, Lucas Pontremoli, Irwin Sagehorn, Jenny Slaten, Kalee Timmons, Shaun Wexler, Dale Kerpan, Julius Reinke, several employees and spectators at the arena, in addition to Luke, Leah, and an unnamed woman as they attempt to flee through the streets. *Fortune City is subsequently overrun with zombies. Frank watches as they tear apart the resort, and quickly heads off to find safety. *Raymond Sullivan allows Frank, Anim White, Kristopher Bookmiller, Skylar Ali, Lulu Barra, Wade Coopwood, Chrystal Kennedy, Tamara Stein, Kirby Wilkinson, and the CURE activist Stacey Forsythe into the Fortune City Emergency Shelter. Frank is only allowed in after showing Sullivan Zombrex because he was known to be infected. *Stacey overhears Frank admitting that he is out of Zombrex, and tells him where he can find some. 3:00am *Frank takes a map, and starts looking for Zombrex. *Denyce Calloway is terrorized by three looters in Roy's Mart. *Ted Smith looks for "fresh meat" for the tiger Snowflake in the Yucatan Casino. *Lenny Mooney hides from Ted and Snowflake in the manager's office. 4:00am *LaShawndra Dawkins is cornered by zombies in The Dark Bean. *Gordon Dawkins hides from zombies in Casual Gals. 7:00am *Frank injects himself with Zombrex. *Bill Montagu is found playing the slot machines at the Americana Casino . 8:00am *Frank and Stacey find out on the news that CURE has been framed for the outbreak. *After arriving at the Fortune City Hotel, Frank finds Rebecca Chang, who brings him to the security office at the Fortune City Arena. *Sullivan threatens to kick Stacey out after discovering that CURE was responsible for the outbreak, but Frank alleviates the situation. 11:00am *Kenneth Walsh and Jack Ellis fight off a small crowd of zombies in Shanks. 12:00pm *Chad Elchart and Doris Elchart are separated from each other in the Platinum Strip. 2:00pm *A drunken showgirl, Kristin Harris, is found in the security office of the Americana Casino. 3:00pm *Chuck Greene leaves his slicecycle in Fortune Park looking for Zombrex for "Katey". 4:00pm *Kevin Meyers, Curtis Ellenton, Brian Scherbey, and John Boog are found playing a board game in the South Plaza 5:00pm *Randolph Allen, a failing artist, is found at The Cleroux Collection. 6:00pm *Walter Morris and Royce St. John fight over a comedy trophy in From Fortune With Love . 6:30pm *Frank and Stacey sees Brandon Whittaker dragging Vikki Taylor towards a bathroom in the Uranus Zone. Frank confronts him later and ends up fighting him after Brandon kills Vikki. *After killing Brandon, Frank returns to the safehouse to confront Stacey. Several mercenaries are then seen carrying heavy equipment at the Palisades Mall entrance to the underground tunnels. *Frank jumps onto TK's train and makes his way to TK. 7:00pm *The zombies become more aggressive at night. 8:00pm *Jared Davis is found in the Pub O' Gold shortly after being bitten by a zombie. 10:00pm *Sven Blaaborg attempts to resuscitate the injured Tim Duggan near an alley, but Tim dies. 11:00pm *Jasper Sanford is found at the roof of Hamburger Fiefdom. *Cinda Smith is held captive by the psychopathic chef Antoine Thomas in Cucina Donnacci. September 26, 2011 1:00 am *Terri Glass protects her friend, Willa Harris, from zombies in South Plaza. *Marc Cooper and Earvin Gooding are hanging on the fence on the second floor of Palisades Mall. 4:00am *Three members of Angel Lust, Jeanna Slick, Allen Ash, and Floyd Stone, are found performing at a stage on the Silver Strip. 7:00am *Frank injects himself with Zombrex. *Randy Tugman forces his father Emanuel to marry him and Danni Bodine at Swept Away. 8:00am *Europa Westinghouse is found in her underwear at the Fortune City Hotel. 9:00am *Eric Masters is stranded on top of the fireworks stand in the Uranus Zone. 12:00pm *Brent Ernst roams near Kids' Choice Clothing to avenge Louise Jameson's death. 1:00pm *TK's mercenaries attempt to break into the casino vaults. *Frank stops the mercenaries and destroy the three power drills. *Frank stops the mercenaries from escaping with money in an Armored Van. 1:15pm *Linette Watkins is found near the tanning beds in The Venus Touch. 7:00pm *Janus Razo is found at the Food Court in search of a bodyguard. *Luz Palmer fights off a small crowd of zombies in SporTrance. 8:00pm * Tomomi Miyamoto is cornered in the underground tunnels by TK's mercenaries. 11:00pm *Carl Schliff roams the Royal Flush Plaza in search of somebody to sign his special delivery form. September 27, 2011 12:00am *Rebecca is kidnapped by TK who demands $1,000,000 as ransom. *Earl Flaherty , Johnny James, Derrick Duggan, and Deetz Hartman kill a man in the Fortune Park. 1:00am *Jessica Howe, Nevada Slim, and Jacob Skinner are found playing poker in the Atlantica Casino. 3:00am *Trixie-Lynn Horton and Elrod Bumpkins are trapped in a dressing room in the Fortune City Arena after setting the door on fire. 4:00am *Seymour Redding hangs Justin Tetherford in the South Plaza. *Ray Teller hides from Seymour in an unfinished store. *Tammy Blaine is found in mermaid costume at the Atlantica Casino. *Lenny offers the passcode to the Yucatan Casino vaults. 5:00am *Richard Kelly is found searching for food in Chris' Fine Foods. 6:00am *Johnny Pipes, Gretchen Peregrine, Wallace Hertzog, and Left Hand Lance need a cement saw and plates at KokoNutz Sports Town in the Palisades Mall *Woodrow Rutherford is found looting ATMs in the Shamrock Casino. 7:00am *Frank injects himself with Zombrex. 9:00am *Jack, Kristin, Woodrow, Cora, and Trixie-Lynn request Frank to play strip poker with them. 11:00am *Jared requires Zombrex 12:00pm *Deidre Sanchez is found hiding inside the Hot Excitorama. 3:00pm *Bibi Love holds Allison Perkins, Juan Lee, and Cameron Welch hostage while she performs at the Slot Ranch Casino stage. *Richard needs a magazine to satisfy his "needs". In the meantime, he harasses other female survivors threatening to make them leave. 6:00pm *Nina Suhr, Cora Russel, and Summer Chavez are found at the pool in the Palisades Mall. 7:00pm *Frank delivers the ransom at Shoal Nightclub. *Amber and Crystal hold Rebecca hostage after a false promise to meet her and Frank. *Frank and Rebecca see a helicopter land at the rooftop of the Fortune City Hotel. *Evan MacIntyre is attempting to sell ice cream to zombies in the Platinum Strip. 9:00pm *Sven asks for vodka or whiskey to treat wounds. September 28, 2011 12:00am *Reed Wallbeck and Roger Withers kill Madison Lainey while attempting a magic trick in the Atlantica Casino. 1:00am *Lillian Payne contemplates suicide at the rooftop of the Fortune City Hotel after being separated from her mother. *Camille Payne is found fighting off zombies in the Rojo Diablo Mexican Restaurant at the Food Court. 2:00am *Luz asks for a golf club to replace her lost one. 3:00am *After losing her glasses, Esther Alwin waits to be served at Children's Castle. 4:30am *Europa asks Frank to save a plant from extinction. 7:00am *Frank injects himself with Zombrex 8:00am *Johnny Pipes, Wallace Hertzog, Left Hand Lance, and Gretchen Peregrine fight off zombies at KokoNutz Sports Town after being locked out of their hideout. 9:00am *The cleanup squad led by Dwight Boykin are wiped out by gas zombies. *Sgt. Boykin holds Rebecca hostage at the Underground Tunnels. *Matthew Kuss and Michael Woo fight off gas zombies at the underground parking entrance. *The Safe House is breached by zombies. Pending Firebomb *Tyrone King is bitten by a straggling zombie at the Safe House, while attempting to escape. Frank may or may not give him Zombrex. *Frank investigates the underground lab. *Pearce Stephens and Mark Bradson attempt to fight off Frank. *Stacey kills Sullivan and wounds Rebecca before escaping to the Uranus Zone. *Frank defeats Stacey. He calls for help and evacuation choppers are sent in. Overtime (Ending S) *Tyrone King holds Rebecca captive while demanding Frank to collect several items for him. *Tyrone King confronts Frank at the Fortune City Arena. TK is beaten and Frank throws him into a horde of zombies. Frank and Rebecca then leave the arena and head for evacuation. Category:Timelines Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record